sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliott Oswald
| last seen = | appearances = 13 episodes (see below) }} Elliott Oswald is a prominent businessman and ranch owner on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Patrick St. Esprit, Elliott makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, and sixth seasons, Elliot has been used by Clay Morrow for his own purposes, blackmailing him for the murder of the carny who raped his daughter, and he was last seen in the Season 6 episode . Biography Background Based out of Charming, California, Elliot and his family have been in Charming for over 50 years, as of season 5, when Clay and Elliot save Charming Gardens. Season 1 Came to the club seeking biker justice when his daughter was raped by a clown from a traveling carnival. Clay used him to gain information about a federal informant in the season 1 finale. Season 2 his land was threatened with purchase/eminent domain by Jacob Hale Jr., Deputy Chief David Hale's older brother, but SAMCRO and Hale were able to prove that the eminent domain threat was a ruse and that there was no real threat of Oswald's land being taken thereby ending the deal. Later, after being approached by Gemma and, with some urging from his daughter, Elliot puts up the bail for the members of SAMCRO who were arrested after a failed attack on Ethan Zobelle. Season 3 Clay returns the knife with Elliott's prints on it and agrees to work together to stop Jacob Hale from becoming Mayor. Oswald has decided to try and distance himself from SAMCRO, because he feels that his relationship with them could cost him the mayoral position. However, following the extension of SAMCRO's bail hearing, Clay Morrow is still able to convince Elliott to let SAMCRO fly on one of his cargo planes to Belfast. Season 4 After Jacob Hale takes credit in stopping Hector Salazar's kidnapping, He becomes a local hero and Elliot loses the election. He is forced to sell his land for Hale's Charming Heights project. Clay convinces Elliot to cover the $75,000 goal for a fundraiser to save the Gardens, a Charming landmark that would be bulldozed for Charming Heights. This rebuilds popularity in the community for Elliot, which prompts Clay to call him "Mayor" the next time they run into each other. Season 6 Jax meets with Eliott Oswald at burned out TM. Jax tells him they don't need his warehouse to store guns anymore due to their pulling out of the gun business with the IRA. Then he mentions Gary Putner, who works for Oswald's lumber company. Jax asks him to help Putner keep his house. Oswald agrees, saying he's running for mayor and might need favors. Gallery Trading Cards Autograph Cards Card-A14 S1-3.jpg|A14_S1-3 - Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald Appearances Category:Characters Category:Townspeople Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Business People or Real Estate Developers